Ma Drogue, C'est Toi
by AliciaXD
Summary: Deux noms différents pour une personne, une vie pas très joyeuse, quelqu'un qui rentre dans une vie, qui réconforte, et un joli petit amour avec plein de Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : AliciaXD

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Bisco Hatori sauf les persos qui vous disent rien, et le tout mis à ma sauce.

Résumé : bah je peux pas vraiment en faire sans faire de spoil. Juste vous demander : Que se passe-t-il quand les jumeaux donnent une carte à Kyouya, et comment ont-ils connaissance de l'existence de la « société » qui fabrique cette carte ?

Pairing : Kyouya/Haruhi

Mot de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas encore quelle rythme de parution je vais tenir, eh oui, c'est l'année du Bac… Sinon, bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 1 : Prostituée de luxe

Kyouya jeta un nouveau regard à la carte que lui avaient laissé les jumeaux. Il lu une nouvelle fois ce qui était écrit sur le bout de papier. « Bar Sakamoto. Appelez ce numéro et tous vos désirs seront réalisés. » suivit dudit numéro de téléphone. En bas de la carte, séparés par de gros points noirs, des noms, de jeunes filles, semblait-il, étaient écrits :

« Demande Fumi, elle saura te détendre. » lui avaient recommandé les jumeaux.

Sur le coup, il avait trouvé ça absurde, et la carte avait été rangée machinalement dans son portefeuille. Puis, une semaine après le début des vacances, il avait cherché dans ce même portefeuille les numéros de certains grands collaborateurs de sa famille, et lorsqu'il avait mis la main dessus, cette carte là était tombée devant ses yeux. Et depuis 3 jours, elle le narguait. Son regard tombait automatiquement dessus quand il était à son bureau, il la glissait sans s'en rendre compte dans une de ses poches lorsqu'il quittait sa chambre, la sortait comme par habitude pour la tourner entre ses doigts quand il réfléchissait, lisant et relisant le numéro au point de le connaître par cœur. Il s'était plus stressé en 3 jours à se demander s'il devait ou non appeler que depuis le début des vacances. Il se décida le soir du 4ème jour. Lentement, alors qu'il était assis sur son lit à regarder encore une fois la carte, il attrapa son téléphone portable, et composa le numéro. Une agaçante musique d'attente retentit à son oreille, et il grogna de mécontentement. Après quelques minutes d'attente douloureuse, une voix féminine se fit entendre :

-Bonjour, vous êtes au bar Sakamoto. Une de nos filles viendra bientôt vous satisfaire et accomplir tous vos désirs. Je m'appelle Katsue. Laquelle de nos filles souhaitez-vous rencontrer ?

Le tout dit sur un ton sensuel et aguicheur. La voix était jeune, la dite devait avoir son âge. Kyouya avala difficilement sa salive. Il se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi stupide pour composer ce numéro, et l'idée de raccrocher lui effleura l'esprit. Une petite voix lui murmura à l'oreille que c'était dangereux, la même, en général, qui écrivait « Danger ! » en rouge dans sa tête à chaque idée débile de Tamaki. Mais il la chassa très vite. Il irait au bout de cet appel, ferait ce que les jumeaux lui avaient conseillé. Il demanderait…

-Fumi. lâcha-t-il après une minute de silence. J'aimerais rencontrer Fumi.

-Très bien. répondit la dénommée Katsue.

Kyouya l'entendit attraper quelque chose, un stylo et une feuille sans doute, puisqu'elle reprit tout de suite après :

-Puis-je prendre votre nom et votre adresse, si vous le souhaitez bien sûr.

-Et bien…répondit presque aussitôt le jeune homme, je préférerais rester anonyme…quant à l'adresse…

-Vous préférez un hôtel ? questionna son interlocutrice, apparemment pas surprise de sa demande.

Kyouya l'entendit finir de gratter quelque chose sur sa feuille, tandis qu'il répondait par l'affirmatif. Puis il réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver un hôtel où il n'avait jamais été vu, et où son père n'avait jamais vu de clients. Un seul lui vint à l'esprit, à deux kilomètres après la sortie du centre-ville. Un hôtel du groupe Suoh, dans lequel son père n'avait jamais voulu mettre les pieds, et dont lui-même ne connaissait que le nom et l'adresse, qu'il donna à celle qu'il supposait être la secrétaire. Elle ne fût nullement surprise par la distance avec le centre-ville et l'informa que dans 45 minutes au plus, Fumi le rejoindrait dans la suite qu'elle allait réserver. À son arrivée, il n'aurait qu'à demander la réservation au nom du bar Sakamoto. Finalement, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit, avec la même voix pleine de sous entendus qu'elle avait au début de la conversation.

Dès qu'il coupa la communication, Kyouya s'en voulu à mort. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il espérait pour Fumi qu'elle était aussi douée pour détendre les gens que lui avaient dits les jumeaux. Et puis d'ailleurs, c'était quoi ce réseaux ? Et comment les jumeaux le connaissaient ? Le jeune homme brun grogna et décida de laisser ces questions sans réponses de côté pour le moment et de prendre ses précautions. Même si il n'était jamais allé dans cet hôtel, des gens qu'il connaissait pouvaient très bien y être. Et il ne voulait pas être reconnu. Il se dirigea donc vers sa salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Il lâcha un soupir contraint et enleva ses lunettes. Il se sentait mal sans elles, mais d'un autre côté, il devenait méconnaissable lorsqu'il les retirait. Il les remplaça par des lentilles, puis, après réflexion, il ébouriffa ses cheveux. Enfin il descendit, attrapa son manteau, prétexta un rendez-vous d'affaire qui durerait toute la nuit, et il partit pour son « rendez-vous », faisant confiance à son chauffeur pour arriver en 10 minutes à peine.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un grand hôtel, et le chauffeur descendit immédiatement, contournant le capot pour aller ouvrir la portière arrière. Une jeune fille en descendit aussitôt. Elle remercia le chauffeur qui lui proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à la suite, mais elle refusa poliment. Elle était déjà venue dans cet hôtel, plus d'une fois, et rien ne justifiait la présence d'un garde du corps, surtout pour une fille comme elle. Elle entra donc d'un pas confiant dans le hall. Tout le monde, homme ou femme, se retournait sur son passage. Ils la trouvaient tous superbe. Faisant semblant de ne rien remarquer, la jeune fille se dirigea à l'accueil, où elle annonça au jeune homme qui y travaillait :

-La réservation du bar Sakamoto, s'il-vous-plaît.

Devant le regard que lui lançait la jeune fille, l'employé rougit, et il bégaya d'un ton embêté :

-Eh bien…C'est-à-dire que…Quelqu'un a déjà…demander cette réservation…et…

Elle n'écouta pas plus loin ses explications. Pour une fois, son « rendez-vous » était arrivé avant elle. Elle se pencha sur le comptoir, dans une attitude provocante. Ses longs cheveux bouclés tombèrent de chaque côté de son visage, créant un rideau qui les dissimulait aux autres. Se penchant un peu plus vers lui, elle lui murmura de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre :

-Vous voyez, j'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, dans cette suite, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il tolèrerait que je sois en retard parce qu'on m'a empêché de monter.

Le garçon en face d'elle avala sa salive, conscient des sous-entendus et de la menace présents dans cette phrase. Puis il lui indiqua la suite 512, au dernier étage. Elle le remercia avec un sourire plein de promesses, puis se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Les quelques personnes déjà présentes dans l'ascenseur la regardèrent bizarrement, surpris ou choqués par sa tenue, mais aucun ne fit de commentaire. Elle fut la dernière à descendre, au dernier étage, et elle s'avança d'un pas assuré vers la suite 512.

Tout le temps qu'il attendait, Kyouya n'arrivait à se dire que deux choses. La première était qu'il était un imbécile. La seconde consistait essentiellement à se demander pourquoi il avait fait ça. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la sonnette de la porte. Il se leva péniblement du fauteuil dans lequel il ruminait et il se dirigea vers la porte. Il ouvrit celle-ci et se figea net. La jeune fille qui attendait derrière le battant n'était pas seulement belle. Ça allait bien au-delà. Elle était magnifique. Elle était aussi la plus belle fille que Kyouya avait jamais vue, malgré toutes les belles filles d'Ouran. Elle et… Mais cette personne était un cas à part et l'étudiant se décida de ne pas y penser tandis qu'il invitait la fille à entrer. Elle ne prononça pas un mot pendant qu'elle s'avançait dans l'entrée. Kyouya referma la porte avant de se retourner vers son rendez-vous, qui lui faisait désormais face. Sans prononcer un seul mot, ils se détaillèrent. La fille qu'il avait laissé entrer avait des cheveux très noirs, qui cascadaient le long de son dos en petites boucles élégamment dessinées, pour s'arrêter aux creux de ses reins. Quelques mèches étaient passées de l'autre côté de ses épaules, passant devant sa poitrine, et stoppant leur descente au niveau de son ventre. Ses grands yeux marron étaient rehaussés d'un maquillage sombre, lui faisant un œil « charbonneux » qui s'accordait à la nuit. Ils étaient soulignés d'un trait d'eye-liner finement dessiné, lui faisant un œil de biche. Ses joues étaient rosies, sans doute par le froid dehors. Elle portait un rouge à lèvre également foncé. Sa robe bustier était de style gothique. Evidemment noire, même si le devant du bustier était blanc, entouré de quelques dentelles, et décoré d'un lacet noir, du style des corsets. La partie jupe de sa robe était assez légère pour tourner ou flotter à chacun de ses mouvements. Le bas de ses porte-jarretelles était visible, et ses bas noirs disparaissaient dans ses bottes à talons. Il remonta vers ses yeux pour constater qu'elle avait elle aussi fini de le détailler. Elle lui présenta sa main et il la serra pendant qu'elle se présentait :

-Je m'appelle Fumi.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes, visiblement sans comprendre. Puis elle du se souvenir de quelque chose car une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans ses yeux.

-Ah oui ! Tu es le client anonyme ! Tu peux me montrer la chambre s'il-te-plaît ? J'aimerais poser mon sac.

-Bien sur. répondit poliment Kyouya. Suis-moi.

Il l'entraîna à travers les couloirs puis s'effaça pour la laisser entrer dans la chambre. Elle y posa son sac avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme brun qui avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de lui et lui décroisa les bras, puis elle l'entraîna vers le lit où elle l'assit. Elle finit par se mettre à genoux devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

Elle le regarda et passa une main sur sa joue pour le rassurer avant de répondre :

-Je fais ce pourquoi je suis là. Maintenant, détends-toi et ne pose plus de questions.

Ses mains commencèrent par déboutonner sa chemise, passant de temps en temps sur le torse qu'elle découvrait peu à peu, y laissant des traînées brûlantes de plaisirs. Elle s'occupa ensuite d'ouvrir le pantalon sous lequel elle devinait une bosse assez conséquente. Elle le baissa, apportant du même coup son sous-vêtement. Les deux vêtements tombèrent aux chevilles de Kyouya. Fumi se lécha les lèvres devant la vue qui s'offrait à elle, et le brun rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant, posant ses mains sur le matelas derrière lui pour s'appuyer. Elle commença par poser ses mains sur les cuisses du jeune homme, leurs intimant une pression suffisante pour les écarter juste ce qu'elle voulait. Elle donna un coup de langue aguicheur sur la cuisse gauche qui s'offrait à elle. Une main se posa dans ses cheveux, et sa bouche entoura la verge tendue devant elle. La main perdue dans ses boucles se crispa et un gémissement plus fort que le précédent retentit. Fumi donna de petits coups de langue et commença un lent mouvement de va et viens. Kyouya tenta bien de la faire accélérer mais la jeune fille écarta la main de son client, le forçant à s'accrocher plutôt aux draps. Elle imposa son rythme, le variant parfois, accélérant dès qu'elle entendait le moindre petit cri. Elle fit encore quelques va et viens avant de donner un petit coup de dents qui fit crier Kyouya et lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière. Il se libéra dans la bouche de Fumi qui s'empressa d'avaler avant de le regarder en se léchant les lèvres. Puis elle s'allongea sur lui, s'approchant au plus près de sa gorge pour la lécher, la mordiller et la sucer, laissant une trace violette bien visible dessus. Après le traitement qu'elle infligea à son cou et à sa clavicule, il était à nouveau dur et gémissant sous elle. Puis, sans prévenir, Kyouya retourna la situation à son avantage, se servant de son élan pour caler Fumi plus loin dans le lit et lui écarter les jambes. Il pesta contre la robe qu'il eut du mal à enlever. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, autant agacé par le temps qu'il avait perdu que par les gloussements de Fumi, Kyouya baissa sa culotte blanche, laissant attacher les bas et les porte-jarretelles. Sa main descendit le long de son corps vers la bas-ventre la brune qui cessa aussitôt de rire. Le jeune homme commença à la caresser et son dernier rire se transforma en un gémissement. Il continua son mouvement de doigt, et la main de la plus jeune attrapa son poignet tandis qu'il faisait entrer un doigt en elle. Elle gémit plus fort lorsque les vas et viens s'accentuèrent, puis cria carrément quand il fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt en plus du premier. Après quelques vas et viens, elle cria plus fort que les fois précédentes, terrassée par un puissant orgasme. Tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, le brun amena ses doigts à ses lèvres et, laissant entrevoir sa langue, il les lécha, fixant Fumi qui, elle, ne lâchait pas sa langue des yeux. Puis les mains fines de l'étudiant se posèrent sur ses jambes, les écartant à nouveau, et il la pénétra d'un coup. Il était assez large et long pour lui faire un peu mal, mais la douleur se changea vite en plaisir au premier coup de rein. Les coups de reins et la fréquence de leurs gémissements s'accélérèrent encore pendant que Fumi était serrée dans des bras puissants. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle ressentait tant de plaisirs. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'homme qui allait et venait en elle, au-dessus d'elle. Un nouvel orgasme plus puissant que le premier la frappa et elle cria en plantant ses ongles dans le dos du brun. Les spasmes de plaisirs la firent se resserrer autour de Kyouya et elle sentit quelque chose de chaud lui envahir le bas-ventre. Elle aurait voulu que ça dure plus qu'une nuit. Comme pour cette personne, elle aurait voulu que ça dure toujours. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse deviner au loin les premières lueurs du lever de soleil.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Révélations embarrassantes

Auteur : AliciaXD

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Bisco Hatori sauf les persos qui vous disent rien, et le tout mis à ma sauce.

Résumé : bah je peux pas vraiment en faire sans faire de spoil. Juste vous demander : Que se passe-t-il quand les jumeaux donnent une carte à Kyouya, et comment ont-ils connaissance de l'existence de la « société » qui fabrique cette carte ?

Pairing : Kyouya/Haruhi

Mot de l'auteur : Oh mon Dieu, quel chapitre rempli de gros cliché -_- Mais bon, c'était comme ça que je l'imaginais. Bon bah, bonne lecture :)

Dans un abîme blanc, une petite fille était installée devant une table, face à son père. Sans raison apparente, l'homme aux longs cheveux roux se leva et commença à s'éloigner silencieusement. La petite fille se leva à son tour et tenta de le retenir mais il ne se retourna pas. Elle l'appela de toutes ses forces mais il ne l'entendit pas. Elle se mit à courir mais plus elle accélérait, plus il s'éloignait. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois avant de tomber, s'étalant de tout son long sur un sol aussi immaculé que le reste, ne retenant plus les larmes qui coulaient à flot le long de ses joues. Elle regarda à nouveaux le dos de son père qui s'éloignait toujours, avant de lever sa main et de murmurer, à bout de force :

-Papa, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas. Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça papa. Je t'en supplie. Papa !

Haruhi se réveilla en sursaut. Son premier réflexe fut de toucher ses joues. Elles étaient mouillées par les larmes qu'elle avait versées, dans son rêve. Elle était assise, nue, dans un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle faillit paniquer avant que ses yeux ne s'accoutument à l'obscurité. Elle distingua les contours de la chambre avant de tourner les yeux vers le corps allongé à côté d'elle. Les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle soupira avant d'attraper une robe de chambre et de se diriger vers la salle de bain, après avoir pris son sac. Sa perruque fut abandonnée à côté de la porte de la chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle avant de s'asseoir dans un coin. Là, elle se remit à pleurer, de la façon la plus silencieuse possible. Elle eut l'impression que cela durait plusieurs heures. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre et se demandait, comme à chaque fois, comment elle en était arrivée là. Comment avait-elle bien pu être réduite à ça ? Comment avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas ? Haruhi songea au cercle d'hôtes. Ou plutôt les visages des 6 garçons s'imposèrent à son esprit. Tous joyeux, souriant. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Elle devait se reprendre. Haruhi se releva et fouilla un instant dans son sac, avant de se tourner vers le miroir. Elle commença par se démaquiller, ce qui lui prit une quinzaine de minutes. Lorsque toutes les traces de maquillage et de ses larmes furent enlevées, Haruhi laissa tomber sa robe de chambre par terre avant de se glisser dans la cabine de douche. L'eau qu'elle fit couler était presque brulante, assez chaude pour rougir sa peau. Elle savait qu'à cause des vêtements qu'elle avait prévus, elle devait éviter de trop frotter sa peau. Elle se sentait sale. Pour le moment, une douche bien chaude de plusieurs heures lui suffirait. Elle attendrait d'être chez elle pour vraiment se laver.

Kyouya s'éveilla lentement. C'était un réveil agréable, douillet, confortable. Différent de ceux qu'il connaissait habituellement. Lorsqu'il eut repris assez conscience pour réfléchir, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé nu sur le ventre, dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qu'il contemplait un réveil qui indiquait 10h15. Il se redressa en position assise avant de porter la main à ses yeux pour les frotter. Avant de faire le geste, il se souvint des lentilles qu'il avait mises la veille, et s'empressa de les enlever pour pouvoir frotter ses yeux encore endormis. Puis il aperçut ses lunettes qu'il avait amenées la veille et posées là avant que la fille n'arrive. Il considéra le fait de les mettre avant d'hausser les épaules. Il l'avait bien observé, et il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Juste après les avoir posées sur son nez, il expira un grand coup. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux comme ça. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et repéra vite ses vêtements, qu'il enfila, avant d'appeler la réception et de commander le petit-déjeuner. Il se souvenait très bien l'avoir invité à déjeuner avec lui, juste avant de s'endormir. Il n'eut à attendre qu'une dizaine de minutes avant d'aller ouvrir au service d'étage. Il remercia et paya le garçon qui lui avait installé la table avant de s'asseoir à celle-ci. Peu après qu'il se soit installé, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Une jeune fille. D'un an plus jeune que lui. Elle portait des ballerines beiges assorties à sa robe simple au décolleté rond et sage et aux bretelles larges. Ses cheveux bruns et courts encadraient son visage aux grands yeux marron. Il la reconnue immédiatement :

-Haruhi ? s'étonna Kyouya.

La dite Haruhi avait cessé tout mouvement. Elle semblait pétrifiée d'horreur.

-Kyouya…murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient, prenant peu à peu conscience qu'ils venaient de passer la nuit ensemble. Kyouya tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était pas possible, qu'Haruhi était là par hasard, qu'ils n'avaient pas passé la nuit ensemble, qu'elle venait juste d'arriver, mais une seule phrases ruina ses beaux rêves :

-Alors…C'est toi…mon client anonyme ?

Haruhi avait l'air mortifiée, tandis qu'elle observait Kyouya remonter ses lunettes sur son nez. Puis elle rougit soudain et le brun la regarda, la clouant sur place par ses paroles :

-Et toi, tu es Fumi ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, et la jeune fille se contenta d'hocher la tête, avant de se concentrer sur ses pieds. Kyouya avait du mal à imaginer que la jeune fille de la veille était la même que celle qui se tenait devant lui. Une Haruhi gênée se trouvait là où une Fumi audacieuse n'avait pas semblé dérangée de coucher avec un inconnu. Il lâcha un soupir qui voulait tout dire et rien à la fois, rendant l'atmosphère plus lourde encore.

-Assieds-toi et mange ! finit-il par lâcher.

La jeune fille releva les yeux, surprise, avant de s'exécuter en le remerciant. Ils mangèrent en silence. Haruhi gardait les yeux rivés sur son assiette tandis que Kyouya la regardait de temps en temps. Elle ne leva toujours pas la tête, même après avoir fini de manger. Ce fut Kyouya qui brisa le silence par un simple mot :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? répondit précipitamment Haruhi en relevant la tête.

Kyouya poussa un profond soupir.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te le demander directement.

Haruhi lui sortit la tête de je-ne-vois-pas-de-quoi-tu-veux-parler. Espérer que Kyouya gobe ça était mal le connaître. Il avait l'habitude d'utiliser ce genre d'expression, et Haruhi mentait très mal. Kyouya eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler !

Son ton sec fit de nouveau baisser la tête d'Haruhi. Il attendit, mais la jeune fille ne lui répondit toujours pas. Il se retint de pousser un nouveau soupir avant de reposer sa question :

-Haruhi, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle le défia du regard, rendant son ennemi de joute verbale muet. Si Haruhi, la fille la plus stoïque, parfois insensible, souvent gentille, et surtout sans état d'âme que Kyouya connaissait s'énervait, il avait du dire quelque chose de blessant, supposait-il, sans le savoir. Après réflexion, il décida que la pousser dans ses retranchements ne servirait à rien, sinon à l'énerver encore plus. Il trouverait bien un moyen pour récolter ces informations. Le brun se leva, suivit des yeux de sa camarade d'école. Elle lui jeta un regard plein d'interrogations auquel il répondit en s'éloignant :

-Tu dois être fatiguée. Viens, je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

Haruhi ne comprit pas tout de suite ce brusque changement, puis elle suivit son sempaï, trop contente de pouvoir enfin partir. Elle alla chercher son sac avant de retrouver Kyouya, planté devant la porte, son portefeuille à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la plus jeune une fois devant lui.

-Combien je te dois ? répliqua-t-il.

Haruhi resta interdite un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Je vais pas te faire payer !

Mais Kyouya réitéra sa demande. La jeune fille protesta de nouveau mais le brun insista. Elle finit par céder et soupira avant de faire un rapide calcul.

-2 000 yens ¹.

Kyouya commença à compter la somme tout en la questionnant :

-Tu te fais ce genre de somme à chaque fois ?

-C'est un réseau de luxe ! répondit la brune. Et je t'ai fait un prix. ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Kyouya sembla l'avoir entendue car il stoppa tout mouvement. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de sa benjamine, qui, elle, contemplait avec une attention non dissimulée ses ballerines beiges.

-Haruhi, souffla-t-il de sa voix profonde, combien je te dois vraiment ?

Il avait insisté sur le dernier mot, ce qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il ne tolérerait aucun mensonge. Courageusement, et sans savoir pourquoi elle se sentait obligée de le faire, Haruhi releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux avant de lui donner sa réponse :

-12 000 yens².

Il resta muet un moment avant de chercher et de donner la somme demandée. Cependant, lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la liasse, son sempaï ne la lui céda pas et demanda à la place :

-Je peux avoir le détail, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

La petite brune continua de soutenir le regard gris du garçon avant de répondre, un très léger sourire aux lèvres :

-C'est 2 000 yens chaque fois que le client est « satisfait ».

Les joues de Kyouya rosirent légèrement et il cacha sa gêne derrière l'éclat de ses lunettes. Il lâcha enfin la liasse et ouvrit la porte, permettant à Haruhi de passer. Elle commença à sortir, se ravisa et se retourna.

-Au fait, précisa-t-elle, je pense que tu seras d'accord, mais je préfère qu'on ne parle pas de ça, au lycée, et que personne ne soit au courant.

Il hocha simplement la tête, et Haruhi sortit dans le couloir. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner, devinant le regard accroché dans son dos. Dès qu'elle eut tourné l'angle, elle se mit à courir. Elle sortit dans le froid matinal, montant dans la voiture qui l'attendait pour la ramener au bar.

1 : environ 18 euros.

2 : environ 110 euros.

Voilà, deuxième chapitre (enfin) publié ^^ Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : AliciaXD

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'intrigue, quel dommage :( nan je m'approprie quand même un peu de leur personnalité sinon c'est pas drôle xD Ah si y a un truc à moi et rien qu'à moi, la panoplie de fringue gothique/gothique lolita d'Haruhi. Faut bien que j'ai matière à travailler x)

Résumé : bah je peux pas vraiment en faire sans faire de spoil. Juste vous demander : Que se passe-t-il quand les jumeaux donnent une carte à Kyouya, et comment ont-ils connaissance de l'existence de la « société » qui fabrique cette carte ?

Pairing : Kyouya/Haruhi

Mot de l'auteur : Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps, je sais c'est impardonnable ! Ça m'a permis d'assurer 14 points d'avances pour le bac, c'est déjà pas mal ^^ Sinon pour expliquer ce retard bah, opération du pied donc hôpital pendant 3 jour et pile quand j'ai fini le chapitre et qu'il est prêt pour la publication, panne de livebox ! Le destin d'acharne sur moi x( Sinon le chapitre 4 est déjà commencé, je vais essayer de le travailler mais il faut que je règle un détail pour le continuer : les fringues de Kyouya x) Et donc, bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 3 : L'improbable arrive toujours

Le trajet s'était passé sans aucun problème. Le seul événement vraiment notable s'était passé dans la tête d'Haruhi. Elle avait passé tout le temps du trajet à regarder par la fenêtre et à se remémorer la soirée. Elle ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'elle sentit la voiture s'immobiliser. Comme pour l'allée, le chauffeur descendit de la voiture pour la faire sortir. Haruhi se dirigea d'un pas rêveur vers le bar. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle passa la porte, entendant à peine le bonjour que lui lançait le patron. Elle revint brusquement sur terre lorsqu'on lui sauta au cou.

-Ha-ru-hi !

Cette fille n'était-elle donc jamais fatiguée ? Haruhi sourit. Par certains côtés, Katsue ressemblait étrangement et de façon exaspérante à Honey-sempaï. Katsue passa la main dans les cheveux courts de son amie.

-Tiens, ta perruque n'a pas tenue. Remarqua-t-elle. Ça a dû être une super nuit !

Haruhi la repoussa d'un air agacé avant de s'asseoir au bar. Mais c'était mal connaître Katsue de penser qu'elle la laisserait en paix. Elle n'en avait pas fini et elle s'installa simplement à côté d'Haruhi pour lui demander :

-Alors, combien t'as ramassé ?

Sans la regarder, son amie répondit :

-12 000 yens.

Katsue la regarda d'un air admiratif. Elle resta muette un moment pendant lequel Haruhi demanda Mr Sakamoto, le directeur du bar. Il portait un carton qu'il posa à ses pieds avant de la saluer d'un simple mouvement de tête. Il regarda Haruhi pendant quelques secondes, et elle lui rendit son regard. À sa question muette, elle répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Le directeur posa un verre d'eau et une pillule devant Haruhi qui s'empressa de l'avaler. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Katsue qui la regardait d'un air désapprobateur. Sentant que son sermon quotidien et habituel allait arriver, Haruhi ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Le dit sermon ne tarda pas à tomber :

-Haruhi ! commença-t-elle à crier. T'es pas sérieuse ! Tu te rends compte de ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais tu...

Elle fut interrompue par un groupe de fille qui venait d'entrer.

-Alors Haruhi, t'as encore droit à ton sermon ? rigola une blonde. Fais gaffe, elle va vraiment t'en foutre une un jour.

-Tais-toi Masako ! répliqua piteusement Haruhi en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Les autres filles se contentèrent de rire devant le malheur de leur amie. Une des filles du groupe bailla bruyamment, poussant une grande brune à la silhouette élancée à déclarer :

-Bon, nous, on va aller se coucher ! Tu viens Haruhi ?

-Oui, j'arrive tout de suite Megumi. répondit l'interpellée avant de bailler à son tour.

Haruhi se leva pour suivre le petit groupe qui montait à l'étage. Mais une fois dans son lit, longtemps après s'être endormie, les images de sa dernière nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Chaque détail était dix fois plus intense que cette nuit-là, l'empêchant de complètement se reposer. Et la rentrée se profilait déjà à l'horizon.

1 semaine plus tard...

Lundi matin, la journée la plus fatigante de toute la semaine. La vie recommençait à Ouran, après ces deux semaines de vacances. Haruhi s'était assise à sa table et avait sorti ses affaires en soupirant. Les jumeaux l'avaient embêtée toute la matinée, et l'avaient traînée de force au club en début d'après-midi. Bien que peu encline à s'y rendre, Haruhi avait toujours une dette à rembourser. Mais elle chercha très vite dans sa tête un autre moyen de remboursement. En effet, dès qu'elle avait fait son entrée dans la salle de musique n° 3, Tamaki s'était jeté sur sa « fille » pour la serrer dans ses bras, et Honey lui avait sauté dessus avec un agaçant « Ha-ru-hi ! » qui lui rappelait désagréablement quelqu'un. Mori était resté égal à lui-même et Kyouya...il détourna le regard dès que la jeune brune posa le sien sur lui. Il avait très légèrement rougi. Et quand tout le monde eut lâché Haruhi, il put ouvrir le club d'hôte.

[…]

En soupirant, Haruhi débarrassa les tasses vides des clientes. C'était toujours à elle qu'on confiait les tâches de fille, et elle commençait à se poser des questions. À vraie dire, ça commençait à lui pomper l'air. Après un énième soupir à fendre l'âme, Haruhi tourna son regard vers Kyouya. Il était en train de discuter avec les jumeaux, mais de là où elle était, elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire. Depuis qu'elle l'avait revut, il ne l'avait presque pas regardée, et ils s'étaient encore moins adressé la parole. Haruhi comme Kyouya pouvait se montrer très froid lorsque les circonstances le voulaient. Alors qu'elle s'apprétait à faire un pas vers le jeune homme brun et les jumeaux infernaux, Tamaki l'appella pour qu'elle reprenne son travail auprès des clientes. Malgré sa récente arrivée et son peu d'expérience dans le domaine, elle était très populaire en tant que "garçon" auprès des filles de l'école, et elle détestait ça.

[…]

-Allez, racontes! pressa Kaoru.

-Comment elle était? renchérit Hikaru.

Kyouya les regarda comme s'ils étaient des mouches venues rompre le silence d'un chaud après midi d'été. Mais son air peu amical n'effraya pas les jumeaux qui reprirent d'une même voix:

-Est-ce qu'on a bien fait de te la recommander?

Le brun les fusilla tout les deux du regard avant de grogner un "oui" à la fois agacé et déçu. Les jumeaux s'entre regardèrent avec un air d'admiration étrange et légèrement flippant. Ils restaient un mystère pour Kyouya, même si ils s'ouvraient plus au monde ces derniers temps. Depuis l'arrivée d'Haruhi, en fait. Penser à elle lui fit tourner les yeux vers Haruhi, qu'il avait vu s'arrêter un peu plus loin. Mais dés qu'il eut posé les yeux sur elle, elle se détourna, ne lui laissant apercevoir que son dos. Tellement frustrant! À chaque fois qu'il voulait voir son visage, elle se détournait. Kyouya devenait fou. Il reporta son attention sur les jumeaux qui semblaient vouloir lui parler.

-Si on te l'a recommander, commença Hikaru, c'était pour savoir si elle était aussi douée que nous l'on dit les autres.

-Ça fait des mois qu'on essaie de l'avoir mais elle n'est jamais disponible quand on appelle. C'est à ni rien comprendre! finit Kaoru. Je me doute qu'elle est populaire, mais à ce point, c'est louche quand même, tu crois pas?

La question s'adressait directement à Kyouya, mais celui-ci sembla à peine le remarquer. Il répondit distraitement par l'affirmatif, se débarrassant dans le même temps des jumeaux. Il reporta son attention sur la seule fille qui partageait leur quotidien. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait donné des instruction? Avait-elle le droit de choisir de cette façon ses clients? Et si oui, avait-elle rejeter les jumeaux chaque fois qu'ils avaient appellés? Ils n'étaient pas du genre à se cacher, ils avaient dû donner leurs prénoms et leur nom de famille. Ou peut être avait elle seulement des restriction?

Kyouya passa une fin de journée pénible, tiraillé qu'il était par les questions. Mais la plus mystérieuse de toute, depuis quand et où les jumeaux avaient-ils connus cet organisation? Kyouya décida finalement qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : AliciaXD

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'intrigue, quel dommage :( nan je m'approprie quand même un peu de leur personnalité sinon c'est pas drôle xD Ah si y a un truc à moi et rien qu'à moi, la panoplie de fringue gothique/gothique lolita d'Haruhi. Faut bien que j'ai matière à travailler x)

Résumé : bah je peux pas vraiment en faire sans faire de spoil. Juste vous demander : Que se passe-t-il quand les jumeaux donnent une carte à Kyouya, et comment ont-ils connaissance de l'existence de la « société » qui fabrique cette carte ?

Pairing : Kyouya/Haruhi

Mot de l'auteur : Bon bah la terminale S a un rythme disons, soutenu. Je comprends de moins en moins en math mais j'ai une prof bien en physique, contrairement à l'année dernière. Sinon j'ai la même prof d'SVT que l'année dernière. Ses cours, comparés à un épisode de « il était une fois la vie », ne sont pas des cours. Et en philo une prof super aussi. Mais j'ai quand même du mal à le sentir bien, ce bac… En tout cas ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas pu écrire, ça m'a fait un bien fou. Surtout que j'imagine ce chapitre depuis longtemps. Désolé si la fin est un peu faite à l'arrache et si quelques fautes ont échappées à ma vigilance. Sur ce j'arrête le blabla et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4: Rechute

Kyouya n'en pouvait plus. Il croyait presque devenir fou. Toute la semaine! Il l'avait regardée pendant toute la semaine sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'était comme si ses yeux étaient attirés par la jeune fille brune, sans pouvoir s'en détacher pendant quelques minutes, le temps que leur propriétaire s'en rende compte et se reprenne. Mais jamais Haruhi n'avait levé les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait jamais pu voir son visage. Elle ne lui adressait plus non plus la parole, et Kyouya commençait à être de plus en plus irrité à mesure que la semaine avançait. Le Vendredi, il n'y tint plus, fulminant tout autant de rage envers lui-même que de frustration. Le Samedi matin, il se décida donc à décrocher son téléphone.

[…]

Le rendez-vous avait lieu dans un hôtel de l'autre côté de la ville. Très pompeux et dont les chambres devaient coûter très cher. Il suintait le luxe par tous les cuirs de ses fauteuils, aucun doute là-dessus. La chambre était située au quatrième étage.

Haruhi soupira lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. C'était le deuxième appel anonyme qu'elle recevait en un mois à peine. Ce fut à nouveau Kyouya qui s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Elle passa devant lui sans lui accorder un regard et posa son sac à côté de la table. Pourtant, même après avoir effectué ce geste, Haruhi ne se retourna même pas.

-Enlève ta perruque! grogna un Kyouya de plus en plus frustré par son attitude.

Haruhi s'exécuta sans se retourner pour autant. Elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter au cercle et elle ne voulait pas ruiner ses efforts sur le simple prétexte qu'ils étaient tous deux seuls dans un appartement pour un soir et un matin. Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué que son humeur se dégradait à mesure que le week-end approchait. Après s'être débarrassée de sa perruque, elle la déposa sur la table, et resta là sans bouger. Puis la voix de Kyouya retentit de nouveau, basse et profonde, faisant frissonner la plus jeune.

-Maintenant, retourne-toi!

Haruhi s'exécuta lentement, la tête baissée vers ses pieds. Kyouya sourit. Elle semblait beaucoup plus mal-à-l'aise que la dernière fois.

-Approche-toi. ordonna-t-il encore, mais plus doucement cette fois.

Haruhi leva vers lui un regard étonné. Kyouya se sentit alors très satisfait. Elle le regardait enfin. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il réitéra son ordre. Elle s'approcha enfin et le regarda d'un air interrogateur en lui demandant:

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

Il l'a fit asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes avant de répondre:

-Je pensais t'occuper tout le week-end pour que tu n'ailles pas là-bas.

Kyouya commença à torturer son cou pendant qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il entendait par "là-bas". Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire quitter le bar? Mais elle ne put poursuivre plus longtemps ses réflexions car le brun venait de soulever sa jupe. Elle tenta de le repousser, mais ce fut aussi efficace que d'essayer de faire bouger un mur. Malgré ses maigres efforts, Kyouya parvint à réaliser son entreprise. La jupe ne le gênait plus, et il réussit également à dégager le tee-shirt de la plus jeune. Passant ses mains en dessous, il ne put réprimer un sourire carnassier en la voyant frémir et soupirer.

-Tes mains sont froides. remarqua Haruhi en se blottissant dans son cou.

-Réchauffe-moi. murmura alors un Kyouya aux yeux d'orage.

Les joues d'Haruhi s'embrasèrent. C'était une chose très troublante, ce contraste entre le Kyouya qu'elle connaissait, froid et intéressé uniquement par son profit personnel, et celui sur lequel elle était assise. Le vrai Kyouya, en quelque sorte.

Les mains d'Haruhi se mirent seules en mouvement, comme si elles répétaient une leçon apprise par cœur. Elles déboutonnèrent la chemise blanche, avant de l'écarter pour aller caresser le torse pâle qui se cachait dessous. Elle eut un sourire lorsqu'elle arracha un soupir au modèle de maitrise de soi sous elle. Un sourire presque mécanique. Sa bouche s'avança et elle lécha le point qu'elle venait de découvrir, juste sous la clavicule. Cette fois, c'est un gémissement qui échappa à son sempaï. Tout en continuant à torturer ce point, ses mains reprirent leur descente. La bouche de la brune remonta dans le cou de Kyouya tandis que ses mains allaient ouvrir le pantalon du garçon. Il reprit assez ses esprits pour faire se relever Haruhi, juste assez pour lui enlever son tee-shirt blanc. Une fois débarrassé de celui-ci, les mains d'Haruhi reprirent leur descente. Sa main droite se glissa dans le caleçon du brun, imprimant un léger mouvement de va et vient, sa bouche s'activant toujours dans son cou, y imprimant une marque violette. Les gémissements du brun résonnèrent dans le salon, s'accentuant à mesure que le rythme de la main d'Haruhi se faisait plus prononcé. Subitement, la plus jeune stoppa tout mouvement, permettant à son sempaï de reprendre quelque peu ses esprits. Le souffle de Kyouya était saccadé. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés. Ils étaient encore plus sombres qu'au début de leur entretien, et une lueur dangereuse les habitait. Le jeune aristocrate entreprit alors de prendre quelque peu le contrôle. Sa bouche alla torturer le cou de la plus jeune pendant que sa main droite dégrafait son soutien-gorge. Il arrêta de s'occuper de son cou le temps de le lui enlever. Puis sa bouche recommença à torturer sa peau, sur sa poitrine cette fois. Kyouya se demanda à nouveau comment elle faisait pour la cacher. Sa langue titilla un téton, provoquant un gémissement de sa compagne. Les mains d'Haruhi se glissèrent derrière la tête de Kyouya, lui montrant clairement qu'elle voulait qu'il continue. La main droite du jeune homme, elle, se glissa entre les cuisses de la brune et écarta sa culotte. Il la caressa doucement, la faisant gémir, avant de glisser un doigt en elle. Elle poussa un cri tandis qu'il la préparait patiemment. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'elle était assez mouillée, il la fit asseoir sur lui, la pénétrant doucement. Ils gémirent tous les deux. Plaçant ses deux mains sur les hanches de la plus jeune, Kyouya l'aida à commencer un lent et profond mouvement qui leur fit pousser un cri. C'était comme si chaque coup de rein les éloignait tout en les rapprochant. Ils ne se comprenaient pas d'ordinaire, mais ils étaient pareils. Ils ne se comprenaient pas au cercle, mais étaient profondément semblables. À la fin, il ne restait pour chacun que le prénom de l'autre. Tout le reste avait disparu.


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : AliciaXD

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'intrigue, quel dommage :( nan je m'approprie quand même un peu de leur personnalité sinon c'est pas drôle xD Ah si y a un truc à moi et rien qu'à moi, la panoplie de fringue gothique/gothique lolita d'Haruhi. Faut bien que j'ai matière à travailler x)

Résumé : bah je peux pas vraiment en faire sans faire de spoil. Juste vous demander : Que se passe-t-il quand les jumeaux donnent une carte à Kyouya, et comment ont-ils connaissance de l'existence de la « société » qui fabrique cette carte ?

Pairing : Kyouya/Haruhi

Mot de l'auteur : Toujours un rythme très soutenu, mais j'ai trouvé le temps pour finir le chapitre \o/ J'ai franchement hâte d'être en vacances pour me reposer un peu. Ce matin, je me suis réveillée à 7h42 pour prendre mon bus à 8h30… Mais bon comme le chapitre vous intéresse sûrement plus que ma vie, je vous laisse lire.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5: Le harcèlement est puni par la loi

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis cette fois-là. Haruhi avait mis toute son énergie pour ne pas y réfléchir. Et elle avait plutôt bien réussi. Kyouya, quant à lui, avait très vite renoncé à l'idée. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôtel jusqu'à un appel, le premier d'une longue liste, il n'avait fait que de réfléchir à la situation, penser à Haruhi, puis réfléchir encore, pour arriver à cette conclusion: il était vraiment dans la merde! C'était un sentiment très nouveau pour lui. Une envie persistante, un besoin presque. Il devait s'assurer qu'il était le seul. Le seul à la voir, à lui parler. Le seul à la toucher. Alors il l'appelait. À chaque week-end, au moindre petit moment libre, il lui donnait un rendez-vous. Parfois, ils parlaient toute la nuit, se rendant compte qu'un fossé immense les séparait. Et parfois, lorsque la pression sur ses épaules était trop forte, il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre. Dans ces moments-là, quand avant il se cachait pour pleurer, il n'en avait jamais assez de son corps. Elle était comme une drogue qui lui permettait de tout oublier. Il se livrait un peu à elle, avant de tout oublier en elle. Kyouya s'était donné tellement de mal pour installer cette sorte de routine. Il se sentait si libre. Tout allait tellement bien. Jusqu'à cette terrible erreur.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et s'injuria. Pour peu, il se mettrait des claques. Il avait passé une heure à préparer un contrôle pour lequel il savait qu'il aurait une super note sans rien revoir, et seulement après il avait daigné appeler. Et bien sûr, elle avait déjà été appelé et serait absente toute la nuit. Lui qui voulait lui parler! Kyouya partit se coucher, mais il ne dormit pas beaucoup, trop occupé à rager seul. Le lendemain commença le harcèlement.

En arrivant au cercle le lendemain, Haruhi ne remarqua pas le regard noir que lui lançait Kyouya. Elle commença ses tâches assignées, soit disant parce qu'elle était une fille, et ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui la suivit dans la mini-cuisine du cercle lorsqu'elle partit faire du thé. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut mis l'eau à bouillir qu'il commença à lui faire une scène à voix basse.

-Arrête sur le champ! ordonna-t-il, peu aimable.

-Arrêter quoi? Mes corvées du cercle? répondit Haruhi, sur un ton particulièrement ironique.

-Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler. s'adoucit Kyouya. Ton petit "travail" extra-scolaire. Je veux que tu l'arrête.

Soudain, les jumeaux, Mori et Honey furent surpris par un énorme bruit venant de la cuisine. De surprise, Haruhi avait lâché la tasse qu'elle était en train d'essuyer. Celle-ci s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, présage de la colère qui s'était brusquement emparée de la jeune fille brune. Sans même se soucier de savoir si les autres entendraient ou pas, elle se mit à crier sur le seul membre du cercle qu'elle avait un tant soit peu essayé de connaître.

-Quoi! Tu crois vraiment que je peux décider, comme ça, de tout arrêter? Tu crois qu'ils me viennent d'où, tous mes revenus? Tu crois que c'est comme pour toi, qu'ils tombent du ciel? Que j'ai juste à m'asseoir 6h par jour devant un ordi, à gérer des chiffres et à faire un travail digne d'un enfant de 5 ans, pour faire mon beurre pour l'année. Tu crois vraiment que ce boulot me plaît? Tu crois que j'ai le choix? Moi, si j'arrête ce foutu boulot, je suis dans la merde. Moi, si j'arrête, j'ai plus rien pour vivre. Je quitte aussi l'école et je termine à la rue. Alors j'arrêterais pas. Je suis prête à ce petit sacrifice si ça me permet d'avoir une vie décente par la suite.

Haruhi haleta. Elle n'avait jamais autant crié sur quelqu'un. Sa respiration était courte et elle avait du mal à la retrouver.

-Justement, commença Kyouya, j'y ai un peu réfléchi. En fait, je me suis dit que le plus simple serait que tu viennes vivre chez moi. Tu serais sans problème entretenu par mes parents. Et mon père verrait en toi une épouse qui apporterait beaucoup à notre famille.

Haruhi le regarda d'abord, incrédule. C'était presque comique, Kyouya lui faisant une telle proposition.

-Attends, tu vas quand même pas me dire que c'est une proposition? Un mariage en grande pompe, une grande maison, un travail plus que bien payé, des enfants, et tout ce qui va avec?

Kyouya la regarda un instant, avant d'avancer son dernier argument:

-Si on prend en compte ces dernières semaines, on peut déjà dire que c'est mon argent qui t'entretient.

À ces mots, Haruhi partit dans un grand fou rire qui dura plusieurs minutes. Elle se plia en deux, pleurant et se tenant les côtes à force de rire. Aux yeux des autres membres qui s'étaient approchés, le tableau était bien cocasse. Haruhi, pliée en deux de rire, et Kyouya, le dos bien droit, se raccrochant à la fierté accordée à son nom, la seule qu'il lui restait à l'instant. Même si ils ne comprenaient pas très bien ce qui se passait, ni quel était le sujet de la dispute, les hôtes avaient bien comprit que la proposition de Kyouya, ou sa demande plutôt, ne convenait pas du tout à la plus jeune.

Lorsque celle-ci se fut calmée, elle sembla enfin remarquer la présence des autres. Elle s'approcha d'une démarche féline de son sempaï, étonnant ses camarades qui ne l'avaient jamais vu se comporter de manière si...aguicheuse, faute de terme plus approprié. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de Kyouya, elle s'approcha de son oreille et baissa d'un ton, de sorte que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse entendre.

- Tu n'as jamais été aussi prétentieux, sempaï. Tu crois vraiment être le seul homme prêt à payer pour m'avoir, pour me toucher, pour être à moi rien qu'une nuit?

Elle eut un petit ricanement méprisant avant de continuer:

-Tu rêves! J'ai dû repousser plus de clients que tu n'imagines, avec des offres bien plus alléchantes que les tiennes.

Puis Haruhi s'éloigna, de cette démarche toujours si particulière, laissant les hôtes stupéfaits. Après son départ, Hikaru s'approcha de son camarade, ignorant de la véritable teneur de la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieue quasiment sous leurs yeux.

-Ça va? demanda-t-il à Kyouya.

Ce dernier se mit à trembler, de rage contenue, et chacun put clairement l'entendre proclamer, juste avant qu'il ne quitta la salle à son tour:

-Alors ça, elle va me le payer!

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, Haruhi était folle de rage. Non seulement elle était rentrée trop tard pour espérer gagner un peu d'argent, mais en plus, elle s'était prise une averse sur le chemin, et était maintenant dégoulinante d'eau. À peine rentrée, elle se précipita vers la salle de bain se mettre en pyjama et enfiler une serviette sur ses cheveux. Elle essuya ses cheveux en revenant vers le salon, lorsque le téléphone sonna.

-Allo? répondit-elle de façon un peu plus agressive qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

-Excuse-moi de te déranger. commença une voix masculine qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. C'est Kyouya. En fait... (il sembla hésiter un instant avant de reprendre) je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Tu as eu entièrement raison. J'ai été trop prétentieux. Trop...Ootori. J'espère que tu m'excuseras.

Ces paroles calmèrent la venue d'une nouvelle colère d'Haruhi. Elle s'attendait un peu à un appel de Kyouya, mais elle s'était trompée de raison, apparemment. Au bout d'une minute de réflexion elle finit par répondre:

- C'est bon j'accepte tes excuses. Du moment que tu ne me fait plus de telles propositions, bien entendu.

- Bien sûr j'ai été trop loin et je te promets de ne plus jamais recommencer. Ça t'embête si je passe chez toi ? demanda Kyouya après un temps d'hésitation. Je trouve ça hypocrite des excuses par téléphone.

- Heu... oui si tu veux. Par contre je ne suis pas habillée. répondit Haruhi, mal à l'aise. Je me suis pris une averse en rentrant chez moi.

- Aucun problème je veux juste parler. Alors à tout de suite.

- Oui c'est ça. À tout de suite.

Le ton de Kyouya était particulièrement enjoué, contrairement à celui d'Haruhi. Elle avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir signé son arrêt de mort. Mais refuser aurait été trop suspect. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une discussion entre deux membres du même cercle. Quelque chose d'assez innocent, en somme.

Environ une demi-heure après l'appel de Kyouya, on frappa à la porte. Haruhi avait eu le temps de commencer ses devoirs en entamant un plat de nouille réchauffé. Rien de bien appétissant, mais elle avait eu une grosse dépense pour le lycée récement, et elle était quelque peu en manque d'argent. Elle autorisa son sempaï à entrer, songeant qu'elle devrait travailler ce week-end. Elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle vit les jambes de Kyouya apparaitre dans son champ de vision.

-Je peux m'asseoir? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire hésitant.

Kyouya? Hésitant? C'était vraiment un concept bizarre qui fit sourire Haruhi. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, donnant son assentiment silencieux. Il y eut un silence gênant. Puis Kyouya sortit quelque chose de sa poche en marmonnant, vaguement gêné:

-Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin.

Le paquet de gâteau atterrit devant Haruhi avec un petit bruit sec. Elle regarda Kyouya comme si il était devenu la 8ème merveille du monde. Il lui avait apporté un paquet de BN au chocolat, ses préférés. Elle n'osa pas se jeter dessus, mais son attitude faisait bien rire Kyouya, qui tentait de ne pas le montrer.

-Merci. murmura Haruhi

-Sers-toi. intima Kyouya avec un sourire avenant.

Haruhi se jeta presque sur le paquet, délaissant ses nouilles réchauffées et ses exercices de math pour avaler un gâteau. Il avait un goût divin, comparé à sa soupe fade, qu'elle ferma les yeux.

-Comment tu savais que c'était mes préférés?

-L'instinct. répondit mystérieusement le garçon.

En voyant le regard incrédule de son hôte, il reprit:

- Non, je plaisante! Il y a environ un mois, tu as commencé à craquer sur tous les trucs mignons en clamant que tu les voulais, et en plein milieu de la journée, tu as réclamé un paquet de BN aux chocolats. Les jumeaux sont immédiatement allés en acheter. Tu venais juste de les menacer. Et puisque tu les as réclamés pendant une demi-heure, j'en ai conclus qu'il s'agissait de tes préférés.

Haruhi eut un petit rougissement. Oui, elle se souvenait très bien de cette semaine, juste après un week-end passé avec le jeune homme, où elle avait eu ses règles et avec une poussée de " Oh c'est trop mignon"! Elle eut envie de se cacher sous la table en y repensant. Mais elle se contenta de reprendre un biscuit. Elle se racla la gorge, les joues rouges, et affirma d'un ton gêné:

-Je suppose que je dois aussi m'excuser pour ce matin.

Voyant le regard d'incompréhension de Kyouya, elle reprit:

-Je ne t'ai pas parlé très gentiment ce matin. J'ai même été carrément odieuse.

-Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! rit le brun.

Haruhi le rejoignit vite dans son hilarité. Puis elle lui proposa à boire et alla lui préparer le thé qu'il lui avait demandé. Kyouya en profita pour regarder autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé depuis la première fois qu'il était venu. Tout était à la même place, rien n'avait disparu et rien n'avait été ajouté. C'était presque comme si rien n'avait changé. Saut que tout était différent, bien sûr. Lorsqu'Haruhi revint avec sa tasse de thé, Kyouya lui fit part de sa réflexion. La jeune femme lui répondit simplement:

- Après la disparition de mon père, je ne suis restée que peu de temps seule. Katsue, ma meilleure amie, est venue pour me tenir compagnie. Elle a vite compris que j'allais avoir des problèmes pour payer le loyer, la nourriture et pour les frais scolaires. Comme elle avait été mise à la rue par ses parents quand elle avait 14 ans, elle a pu m'indiquer un "boulot" pas trop prenant et qui payer bien. Au début je ne voulais pas le faire. Je pensais juste faire avec un petit boulot le soir après les cours, un truc plutôt banal. J'étais complétement contre, et quand elle a eu finit de m'énumérer tous les avantages, il ne me restait qu'un argument. Alors je lui ai dit que j'étais encore vierge. Mais elle a même démonté cet argument. Elle a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, qu'une personne très attentionnée m'aiderait à changer cette condition. J'ai fini par céder, et j'ai adopté le nom de "Fumi" pour ne pas risquer d'être reconnue. Et j'ai bien fait! Les jumeaux étaient de clients réguliers et ils ont voulu profiter des charmes de la petite nouvelle. Comme j'ai toujours refusé de les avoir comme client, ils t'ont "envoyé" si on peut dire.

Kyouya resta pensif un moment, ruminant les paroles de la brune. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Notamment pourquoi les jumeaux insistaient pour savoir si Fumi était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Cependant, il avait encore une ou deux questions en suspens.

- Et ton premier client?

- C'était de lui dont Katsue voulait parler. Il avait payé pour une semaine dès mon arrivée au bar. Il m'avait avoué qu'il aimait les vierges, pour pouvoir tout leur apprendre. Il avait été comme avait dit Katsue, et c'était aussi la première fois où je suis tombée amoureuse.

- Alors, il t'a appris tout ce que tu sais faire maintenant? l'interrompis le jeune homme.

- Oui, et plus aussi. reprit Haruhi. Il m'a montré tout ce que des clients pouvaient me demander, afin de me rendre compte de mes limites, celles-là même qui m'ont permises de ne pas accepter de compter Hikaru et Kaoru parmi mes clients.

Elle prit une pause un instant, perdue dans ses pensées. Kyouya en profita pour remettre de l'ordre dans les siennes avant qu'elle ne reprenne d'une voix lointaine, comme si elle était retournée avec lui:

- Il y a une chose qu'il m'a dite et qui semble très importante à toutes les filles du bar.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il, visiblement intéressé.

- Il m'a dit que je ne devais jamais embrasser un client. Il a dit que si ça m'arrivait, je risquais de tomber amoureuse, et qu'il ne valait mieux pas que ça m'arrive, surtout avec les clients.

- Mais c'est quand même arrivé. rit Kyouya.

Haruhi eut un petit sourire triste.

- Oui, avec ma manie de ne rien faire comme les autres. Tu sais, il y a des fois où je regrette d'en être arrivé là. Mais ça fait partie de moi, et ça m'a permis d'avoir plein d'amies sur qui compter. Si ça m'as permis de rester à Ouran, et d'aller plus loin, alors je suis heureuse d'en être arrivé là.

Malgré son sourire, une petite larme coula sur sa joue. Kyouya l'essuya du bout des doigts et Haruhi sursauta avant de baisser la tête.

- Laisse-moi tranquille s'il-te-plaît.

Sa voix était prête de casser. Kyouya lui lança un regard peiné. D'une voix d'où on percevait de la tristesse, il tenta une dernière fois:

- Je pourrais t'aider Haruhi, si tu me laissais faire.

- On en a déjà parlé c'est non. Maintenant, j'aimerais rester seule.

L'empereur du mal se leva alors, et prit congé de son hôtesse dans une ambiance lourde. Juste avant de fermer la porte, il entendit un sanglot.

Le lendemain se déroula à peu près normalement. Kyouya harcela sa camarade toute la journée, la suivant à peu près partout où elle allait. Aucun n'avait parlé de leur conversation de la veille. Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre gênés par les confessions faites et entendues, et par la tournure étrange qu'avait pris la conversation. Alors, à la place, Kyouya mit en place l'idée qui avait germé dans sa tête. Et elle était des plus simplistes: tout faire pour qu'Haruhi quitte ce boulot ingrat. Et tout faire signifiait la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte. Même si cela impliquait qu'il se comporte en gosse de riche.

- Kyouya Ootori! hurla Haruhi le mercredi midi dans le self.

Les visages étonnés des élèves se tournaient vers eux, surpris, pour voir une Haruhi en colère et exécré par l'attitude de son sempaï qui, la tête baissée vers le sol d'un air repentant, tenter de se faire pardonner.

- Vas-tu cesser de te comporter comme un gosse pourris-gâtés à la fin! Je commence à en avoir ras le bol que tu me stalke sans arrêt! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me fiche la paix en dehors du club?

Dans l'esprit de Kyouya défilèrent divers propositions toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Mais n'ayant pas envie de se prendre une claque, il répondit simplement d'un air très sérieux:

- Arrête ce que tu fais, sur le champ.

La jeune fille eut un soupir de frustration, comme si le jeune homme brun qui lui faisait fasse était particulièrement déprimant par son incompréhension. Haruhi partit simplement se trouver une table, un Kyouya en mode pot de colle sur ses talons.

La semaine se déroula globalement sur le même modèle, entre les demandes incessantes de Kyouya et les coups de gueule d'Haruhi.

Le vendredi, cependant, l'ambiance était effervescente. La patience de Kyouya arrivait à son terme, et l'urgence de la situation se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Leur après-midi au cercle fut assez calme. Les secondes et une partie des premières étant partis en voyage, le club d'hôte n'était que très peu fréquenté et chacun avait un temps libre assez illimité. Haruhi s'était finalement installée à une table pour travailler ses cours, lorsque le jeune homme se décida à la déranger.

- Excuse-moi Haruhi, tu aurais quelques minutes à m'accorder?

La jeune fille regarda sa montre, calcula mentalement le temps de révision qu'il lui restait, et accepta finalement d'un hochement de tête. Kyouya la tira par le bras et l'emmena dans la pièce voisine, celle où ils avaient entreposé le piano. Il l'a fit asseoir sur le canapé en cuir. La brune baissa les yeux, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait. Cependant, Kyouya eut encore une fois une réaction surprenante. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui parla:

- Haruhi, regarde-moi s'il-te-plaît.

Doucement, elle releva la tête. Le brun essayait de la rassurer avec son regard, mais après tout, on ne pouvait pas attendre grand-chose du maître de la manipulation. Le dit manipulateur prit une inspiration avant de commencer:

- Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout, s'il-te-plaît.

Elle hocha doucement de la tête et il poursuivit:

- J'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes, ou que tu fasses au moins une pause. Je veux passer du temps avec toit tout le week-end. L'idée que tu fasses ce job m'obsède. Elle m'est absolument insupportable. Si je pouvais, je t'enfermerais, comme ça, je saurais toujours où tu es. Je t'en prie, accepte de prendre un congé de 2 jours. Je te dédommagerais si besoin. ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant une larme couler.

Haruhi ferma les yeux un instant. Elle s'était pourtant juré qu'elle le repousserait. Une seconde larme coula sur sa joue tandis qu'elle murmurait:

- D'accord. J'accepte.

Kyouya eut un sourire franc avant d'essuyer ses larmes. Haruhi appuya sa joue sur sa main avant de laisser un sourire heureux éclairer son visage. Pour une fois que quelqu'un se souciait vraiment de son sort.

- Je passe te chercher demain matin à 8h. murmura le brun avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

Il l'a fit se lever pour retourner dans la salle du club. Juste avant de passer la porte, Haruhi lui fit remarquer:

- Au fait Kyouya, le harcèlement est puni par la loi!

Devant le sourire compatissant de la plus jeune, Kyouya partit dans un grand rire.

Rewiews ?

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre que j'ai fait le plus long possible, en contrepartie du chapitre 4 qui est vraiment court, je m'en rend compte maintenant, encore désolé. Sinon pour tous ceux qui veulent suivre la progression des chapitre, connaître des mini-scènes interludes ou mes projets de fanfiction (ainsi que mon projet d'histoire original), ça se passe que le groupe Facebook: AliciaXD, l'art des mots. À bon entendeurs. Bisous et à la prochaine XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : AliciaXD

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'intrigue, quel dommage :( nan je m'approprie quand même un peu de leur personnalité sinon c'est pas drôle xD Ah si y a un truc à moi et rien qu'à moi, la panoplie de fringue gothique/gothique lolita d'Haruhi. Faut bien que j'ai matière à travailler x)

Résumé : bah je peux pas vraiment en faire sans faire de spoil. Juste vous demander : Que se passe-t-il quand les jumeaux donnent une carte à Kyouya, et comment ont-ils connaissance de l'existence de la « société » qui fabrique cette carte ?

Pairing : Kyouya/Haruhi

Mot de l'auteur : Toujours un rythme très soutenu, mais j'ai trouvé le temps pour finir le chapitre \o/ Je me permet de refaire une mini pub, si vous voulez des infos sur cette fic ou sur la prochaine ou même des petites phrases de temps en temps sans que ça pourrisse votre facebook, aimez la page AliciaXD, l'art des mots. Voilà : ) Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6: Le bonheur est à la portée de tous<p>

Le samedi matin, cela parut très étrange à Haruhi de se réveiller dans son lit. Elle n'était pas habituée à passer un vendredi soir sans travailler, surtout si elle avait besoin d'argent, comme en ce moment. Péniblement, elle sortit de son lit et enfila sa robe de chambre. Elle regarda machinalement l'horloge et soupira. 6h. Ayant dormie dans son lit, elle avait gardé le même rythme qu'en semaine. Haruhi eut un soupir pour sa grasse matinée étouffée dans l'oeuf, puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer son petit déjeuner. Une boule lui nouait toujours le ventre lorsqu'elle alla choisir sa tenue pour la journée. Pendant un long moment, elle passa en revue toutes les tenues qu'elle possédait. Finalement, elle choisit une petite robe verte bustier, avec quelques broderies noires. Vers 7h30, elle était prête. Elle avait ajouté à sa tenue des ballerines noires et s'était légèrement maquillée. Au moins, personne ne viendrait lui dire que c'était extravagant. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, de léger coups furent frappés à sa porte. Elle arrêta immédiatement d'essayer d'arranger ses cheveux plus longs qu'au début de l'année, et se figea. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Elle se maudissait d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous. Et où est-ce qu'il allait l'emmener d'abord? De nouveaux coups furent frappés et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Après une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit. Kyouya se tenait devant elle, en tenue trop décontractée pour qu'elle le reconnaisse tout à fait. Si différent de d'habitude.

- Bonjour sempaï. l'acceuilla-t-elle poliment avec un petit rougissement.

Kyouya lui sourit gentiment.

-Voyons Haruhi, tu n'es pas obligée de m'appeler "sempaï", après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

À cette référence, la jeune fille rougit légèrement et baissa la tête. Kyouya eut un léger sourire et posa sa main sur le joue de la plus jeune, mais celle-ci se dégagea rapidement, essayant de trouver un sujet non dangereux. Finalement, elle se décida:

- Où est-ce que tu as prévue de m'emmener?

L'empereur du mal eut un sourire franc, chose rare, et répondit sur un ton heureux:

-Ça, c'est une surprise !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il attrapa la main d'Haruhi et l'attira avec lui dehors. Il l'a laissa fermer la porte avant de la tirer vers une voiture de luxe noire qui attendais dans la rue, devant l'appartement. Trop surprise pour réagir, Haruhi se laissa pousser dans la voiture et quelques secondes plus tard, l'engin démarrait. Elle tenta de voir quelque chose par la fenêtre, mais celles-ci étaient complètement fumées. Et c'était peine perdue pour le pare-brise. La séparation entre les sièges arrière et avant lui dissimulait toue chose intéressante. Elle fut soustraite à ses pensées par Kyouya, qui venait d'appuyer son nez dans son cou. Il avait fermé ses yeux et semblait passablement fatigué. La jeune fille sourit sans en avoir conscience. Quand Kyouya était ainsi, il était vraiment mignon, et avait un visage d'enfant. Avant même de se rendre compte, la voiture s'était arrêtée, et Kyouya s'était relevé.

- Je peux savoir où on est maintenant? demanda Haruhi, surprise, tout en essayant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Kyouya la regarda d'un air malicieux en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, avant de nouer un foulard devant les yeux de la plus jeune. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise puis fut obligé de se laisser conduire par son sempaï hors de la voiture. Elle se laissa entraîner sur une dizaine de mètres, avant de se faire stopper par Kyouya. Il lui enleva le bandeau et elle resta stupéfaite un instant. Devant elle se dressait une immense fontaine. Quelques enfants couraient devant, sous l'œil de leurs parents vigilants. Haruhi se retourna vers son sempaï, bouche bée. Il arborait un sourire heureux, un peu comme si la réaction de la brune l'amusait. Il anticipa sa question, les yeux pétillants.

- On m'a dit qu'il y avait un vendeur de glace dans ce parc, et que ses glaces avaient un goût unique.

La jeune fille sourit à cette réponse. Oui, elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette conversation sur les glaces, dans laquelle elle avait appris que le parfum préféré de Kyouya était la vanille. Le plus surprenant était que lui s'en souvenait. Elle avait du mal à se remettre de sa surprise, lorsqu'elle entendit un petit rire. Elle leva les yeux vers Kyouya. Elle l'avait rarement vu rire de façon si simple, si décontractée, et elle en fut heureuse, quelque part. Même si il se fichait clairement et ouvertement d'elle.

- Aller, viens! l'intima-t-il avant de prendre sa main pour l'entraîner. Si on ne se dépêche pas, quelqu'un va nous piquer l'idée et on aura plus la moindre glace!

Cette remarque fit sourire la jeune fille qui se laissa faire. Elle put à son tour se moquer de Kyouya quand celui-ci commanda des glaces. Ou plutôt essaya de commander des glaces. Mais Haruhi vint à son secours et ils étaient bientôt installés sur un banc, face à une immense fontaine, pour déguster leurs glaces. Aucun ne parla tant qu'ils mangeaient. Ce fut Kyouya qui engagea la conversation:

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas tout dit sur ton "petit-boulot". Pourquoi tu as commencé?

Immédiatement, Haruhi, joyeuses quelques minutes auparavant, se referma. Elle contempla le sol pendant près d'une minute. Kyouya décida de ne pas la brusquer. Si ce qu'elle avait à dire était si dur, il ne fallait pas la brusquer, auquel cas elle risquait de ne rien dire du tout. Puis, au bout d'un temps qui parut très long à l'empereur du mal, Haruhi finit par lâcher:

- C'est à cause de mon père.

Aucune émotion ne transparaissait dans sa voix. Chose qui n'aidait pas son sempaï à savoir si elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Quelque chose clochait. D'habitude, elle était bien plus expressive. Même ses yeux, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, ne reflétaient rien. C'était comme une coquille vide. Puis elle prononça ces mots, qu'elle avait dû retourner une centaine de fois dans sa tête, et qui devaient avoir changés sa vie à jamais.

- Il est mort.

Elle n'ajouta pas plus, attendant simplement une réaction. Mais Kyouya était trop choqué, et il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Après réflexion, il se traita d'idiot. Il ne s'était douté de rien. Mais il était évident de Ranka n'aurait jamais laissé sa fille se prostituer.

- Quand est-ce que ça s'est...passé?

Ce fut la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Mais apparemment, Haruhi ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réaction différente. Elle connaissait trop bien Kyouya, maintenant.

- C'était trois mois après la rentrée, en Novembre.

Anticipant sa prochaine question, elle ajouta d'un ton sans vie qu'il avait été renversé par une voiture.

- J'ai été obligé de prendre ce boulot un mois après. C'est ma meilleure amie, Katsue, qui m'en a parlé. Elle a été mise dehors par ses parents, à la fin du collège. Elle séchait souvent et sinon, elle passait son temps à se faire des petits-amis plus vieux qu'elle. Elle m'a dit que c'était une super opportunité. Que je pourrais me faire mon fric du mois en un week-end, et que je pourrais choisir ce que je voulais faire. Je pouvais même refuser certaines propositions. Alors elle m'a conduite dans ce bar. J'ai passé une sorte d'entretien d'embauche. Au début, je ne savais rien. J'ai cru qu'il faudrait jouer les serveuses, étant donné que je n'avais rencontré que le propriétaire du bar. Et c'est quand j'ai demandé la nature du travail qu'il m'a annoncé que je devrais me prostituer auprès de personnes riches. Au début, j'ai pas vraiment voulu. Seulement, c'est là qu'il m'a parlé du temps que je bosserais par rapport à ce que je gagnerais. Si je fixais bien mes prix, je pouvais me faire mon argent du mois en une nuit, voire deux. Et après avoir payé tout ce qu'il fallait, il me resterait de l'extra. Alors j'ai accepté. Seulement, il y avait un petit problème.

Elle s'arrêta de parler un instant, juste le temps pour Kyouya de se rappeler de ses résultats à la visite médicale de début d'année. Ce fut lui qui énonça le "problème" en question.

- Tu étais vierge.

- Oui, en effet. Et comment tu... oh non laisse tomber. Avant que je mette à bosser, je devais apprendre quelques petites choses. J'ai donc disparut pendant une semaine.

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard de Kyouya. Haruhi avait été "malade" une semaine. Voilà donc pourquoi elle avait été absente la deuxième semaine de la rentrée des vacances de noël.

- Et comment as-tu "appris" toutes ces choses.

Haruhi lui jeta un regard signifiant clairement "ne sois pas naïf". Comme il ne semblait toujours pas comprendre, elle poussa un soupir. Apparemment, elle devrait lui expliquer.

- Il y avait un homme. commença-t-elle. Il venait au bar seulement quand il y avait une nouvelle fille. Il disait qu'Il adorait nous "éduquer". Il nous emmenait pendant une semaine et se chargeait de nous apprendre tout. Il était très gentil, rassurant.

Elle s'arrêta quelque temps avant de continuer, la voix pleine de nostalgie:

- Je lui avais dit que j'étais vierge, alors Il avait soigné notre première fois. Il y avait des lampes tamisées, et des draps en soie rouge. Un bouquet de rose était posé sur le lit. Quand je l'ai vu, je me suis demandé pourquoi il était là. Puis Il est arrivé. Ensuite, Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a demandé si j'étais sûre de vouloir continuer. J'ai répondu que oui, et c'est arrivé. C'est tout.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux un moment. Haruhi commençait à se demander si elle n'en avait pas trop dit. Kyouya, quant à lui, retournait ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il avait beau réfléchir, une seule question venait à ses lèvres. Alors il demanda:

- Tu l'aimais?

La jeune fille remarqua une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de l'empereur du mal. Mais c'était impossible, elle avait dû mal entendre. Elle réfléchit plutôt à la réponse qu'elle allait donner. Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait? Sur le coup, elle ne s'était pas posé la question. Elle avait passé une semaine avec, point. Mais avec le recul, elle avait finalement trouvé une réponse, dont elle doutait qu'elle plaise à son sempaï.

- Il est le premier homme dont je sois tombée amoureuse.

Un silence épais s'installa entre eux. Et d'après l'observation faite par la jeune fille, Kyouya ressemblait à une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser. Elle était surprise qu'il ne se soit pas mis à hurler ou quelque chose du même genre. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, bien sûr, mais c'était inquiétant. Deux minutes plus tard, c'est d'une voix étonnement calme que Kyouya demanda:

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'autre? Enfin, je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a appris?

Haruhi n'avait franchement pas envie de répondre à ce genre de question. C'était déjà assez gênant d'y penser, elle n'allait pas se mettre à raconter ce genre de choses à son sempaï.

- Kyouya, écoute, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le calmer. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir.

À ces mots, Kyouya se dégagea violemment, et se leva du banc. Il avait l'air bouleversé lorsqu'il se retourna vers Haruhi pour lui jeter:

- Je t'aime moi!

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, ne sachant que dire. Kyouya s'en voulut de s'être emporté, tandis qu'Haruhi ne savait quoi penser. Finalement, le jeune homme baissa la tête, gêné, tout comme la brune, qui venait juste de comprendre les paroles de son sempaï. Finalement, il s'accroupit face à la jeune fille, toujours assise. Il l'obligea à relever la tête. Elle le regarda enfin. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Kyouya les essuya, avant de répéter, plus doucement:

- Je t'aime, moi.

Une main posée sur la joue d'Haruhi, il approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de la plus jeune. Elles étaient douces, et Kyouya eut envie de pousser plus loin son exploration. Sa langue caressa les lèvres tentatrices, avant de quémander une entrée qu'il obtint aisément. Leurs langues entrèrent enfin en contact, et se découvrirent lentement. C'était malgré tout un baiser très prudent. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Haruhi ne pleurait plus du tout. Elle avait juste les joues un peu rouges et évitait le regard de Kyouya, gênée. Le brun eut un sourire attendrit, caressant sa joue, avant de lui demander:

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

La plus jeune évitât de le regarder, tandis qu'elle répondait:

- C'était la première fois...qu'on m'embrassait.

Kyouya fut surpris, tellement que cela transparu quelques secondes sur son visage. Mais il se reprit assez vite, et déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres gourmandes de la brune.

- Ça fait deux maintenant.

Ils se sourirent avant que Kyouya ne reprennent la parole, légèrement grisé par ce qui arrivait:

- Épouse-moi!

- Quoi, tu me demandes en mariage? T'es sûr d'aller bien?

- Je sais pas. Je suis juste sûr que c'est toi que je veux, et personne d'autre.

Haruhi baissa la tête et resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes. Kyouya commença à perdre l'espoir qu'il avait, lorsqu'il entendit sa réponse, incroyablement faible:

- D'accord.

Le brun resta hébété un moment. Son manque de réaction finit par inquiéter la plus jeune, qui releva la tête pour répéter plus fort:

- D'accord, j'accepte.

Un sourire incroyablement niais se dessina alors sur le visage de Kyouya. Il attrapa la main d'Haruhi et l'obligea à se relever pour l'entraîner vers la sortie du parc.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'affola la plus jeune.

Son sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage, il répondit simplement:

- J'ai changé mes plans. Je vais plutôt profiter de toi tout le reste du week-end.

Le sourire heureux de Kyouya contamina la brune. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle avait elle aussi droit au bonheur. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que le bonheur était à la portée de tous.

* * *

><p>Voilà, encore 2 chapitres je pense avant la fin, sachant que c'est bien ma semaine de bac blanc et que donc je ne pourrais pas beaucoup travailler dessus avant les prochaines vacances. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a tous plu et si c'est le cas (ou pas d'ailleurs, du moment que je ne me fait pas agresser xD) laissez-moi une petite review. Après tout, on dit que les reviews sont les salaires de l'auteur ).<p>

Bisous à tous et à la prochaine :D


	7. Info

Bonjour. Désolé mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, c'est simplement une info que je me devais de faire pour mes lecteurs.

J'entends déjà : « Non, non ! Elle arrête ! » Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Qu'importe le temps que je prendrais, je finirais cette fiction !

Je voulais d'abord vous remercier, vous qui me lisez et me laissez des reviews, elles me font toutes plaisir à chaque fois, et aussi vous qui me lisez mais ne laissez pas de reviews.

C'est pas pour vous raconter ma vie que je vais cette info, mais bien pour vous informer (s'il reste encore des gens). J'ai un gros problème de page blanche pour le chapitre 7 :/ Je sais exactement quoi mettre dans le chapitre mais je n'arrive pas à le former en phrases qui me plaisent. Il y a toujours un truc qui va pas dans mon commencement. Parallèlement, je suis en co-écriture avec ma sœur sur une fanfiction Teen Wolf, dont j'ai déjà les 5 premiers chapitres et le début du 6ème. Je suis aussi en pleine réflexion sur 2 histoires originales, l'une se passant entre des jumelles et entre le monde réel et le monde des rêves, et exploitant le mythe de la caverne, et l'autre plus un conte pour enfant racontant les périples d'une dryade pour sauver sa forêt des hommes, et peut être une troisième avec une polymorphe. Vous n'en saurez pour l'instant pas plus, d'ailleurs moi non plus je n'en sais pas vraiment plus.

Donc pour résumer je suis désolé mais je dois vous demander un peu de patience et d'indulgence, et en attendant, cherche inspiration dead or alive for Ma Drogue, C'est Toi. Et aussi pour ma deuxième fic d'Ouran pour laquelle je suis bloquée. Enfin j'ai bien retenue la leçon et je vais attendre d'avoir finie ou au moins d'avoir une 20ène de chapitres d'avance avant de poster C'est quoi ce délire (et le titre de la fiction Teen Wolf en avant-première :D)

Merci de me suivre et de continuer à me lire, vous êtes super :)

Pour répondre à Farah : Non, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte ^^ Mon cerveau à du penser 2 fois la même chose et s'est persuadé tout seul que c'était pas dit avant. J'en suis entièrement désolé et responsable ^^ Et je pense comme toi, Kyouya n'oublie pas ce qui l'intéresse. Cependant, avant qu'elle lui dise, je ne pense pas qu'il savait qu'elle était déjà tombée amoureuse. En fait, je pense qu'il ne comprend pas trop les sentiments humains, il n'a pas été habitué à ça. Et ce qu'il ressent avec Haruhi, c'est très humain et c'est la première fois qu'il ressent quelque chose dans ce genre. En fait, il est assez fragile si on arrive à l'approcher ^^

Bon, je vous laisse maintenant, et encore désolé que ce ne soit pas un nouveau chapitre. Bon, je vais poser des affiches pour mon inspiration. Ça marche bien avec les chiens alors… À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures )


	8. Chapter 7

Hey tout le monde ! Un énorme pardon pour cet énorme retard, j'ai honte *part se cacher dans un trou de souris*. J'espère que je suis pardonnée, je viens juste de finir et il est 1h du mat' *frotte les yeux qui se ferment tout seuls*. Alors, que dire d'autre ? Ah oui si vous avez pas remarqué j'ai retrouvé mon inspiration, elle était cachée sous le lit la méchante, et en prime j'ai eu mon bac S mention assez bien :D Bon c'est pas beaucoup mais j'y croyais pas beaucoup. J'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire le chapitre, le dernier avant l'épilogue soit dit en passant. Voilà en espérant que ça vous plaise et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur de fanfiction )

Et comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi, pour public averti car présence de lemon, c'est-à-dire une scène intime explicite de la vie d'un couple relativement épanoui, si vous n'aimez pas cliquez sur la croix rouge, vous connaissez le refrain.

Pour ceux qui sont encore là ou qui ont passé cette intro très longue, bonne lecture :D

Chapitre 7: Une première pour nous deux

Chose promise, chose due. Kyouya avait immédiatement conduit Haruhi jusque chez lui. Seules sa mère et quelques servantes étaient présentes. Son père avait une réunion avec un quelconque dirigeant d'une quelconque entreprise. La mère de Kyouya avait juste eu le temps d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer avant que des bruits de pas ne se dirigent vers l'étage. Son fils s'était enfin décidé à ramener celle qu'il fréquentait depuis plusieurs mois. Mais elle devrait apparemment attendre avant de la rencontrer. Kyouya avait amené la plus jeune jusqu'à sa chambre et s'évertuait à lui faire monter l'escalier menant à l'étage, étage où se trouvait son lit, accessoirement sa destination finale, tout en embrassant chaque endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre. Haruhi eut un petit rire en l'arrêtant. Face à son regard surpris, elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'expliquer:

- Je crois pas qu'on y arrive un jour si on continue comme ça.

- J'ai des canapés en bas. répondit le brun en reprenant ses caresses.

- Je préfère le lit. rétorqua la plus jeune en se retenant de gémir.

À contrecœur, Kyouya arrêta sa torture. Attrapant la main de sa bien-aimée, il courut presque jusqu'à son étage personnel, l'entrainant dans son sillage. Arrivés en haut, Haruhi le gratifia d'un chaste baiser, qui s'intensifia vite, faisant gémir les amants. La jeune appuya sur les épaules du plus vieux, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il devait reculer. Il s'exécuta, heurtant de ce fait le lit. Rompant le baiser, il se laissa tomber sur celui-ci, attirant ainsi à lui Haruhi. Elle se retrouva alors à califourchon sur les jambes de Kyouya. Ne perdant pas de temps, elle déposa des baisers dans son cou, suçant jusqu'à laisser plusieurs marques violettes.

Elle profita de la distraction créée pour déboutonner lentement la chemise du brun, révélant un torse d'albâtre, légèrement musclé. Il l'aida à envoyer sa chemise plus loin, puis commença lui aussi à déshabiller sa partenaire. La robe d'Haruhi ne fut bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il put de nouveau profiter des courbes généreuses que sa camarade cachait habilement sous un uniforme masculin. Une nouvelle fois, il se demanda comment personne n'avait pu remarquer qu'elle était une fille. C'était pourtant si évident. Kyouya dégrafa et enleva le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille. Ainsi, il pouvait accéder sans entrave à ces deux fruits charnus qui n'attendaient qu'une chose. Doucement, il approcha ses lèvres du premier, saisissant l'autre dans sa main, le malaxant doucement. Il commença à lécher un téton, et fut récompensé par un gémissement sonore. Alors il s'enhardit, léchant et caressant plus franchement la chair qui se présentait à lui. Haruhi ne pouvait que serrer ses épaules en soupirant et en gémissant de plaisir. Il connaissait par cœur tous ses endroits sensibles et en profitait grandement. Elle avait l'impression que son corps brûlait de l'intérieur et soudain, il lui parut évident que ce n'était plus assez.

- P...lus...plus... haleta-t-elle difficilement.

- Comme tu voudras. répondit Kyouya en souriant.

D'un mouvement habile, il bloqua la jeune fille sous son corps, la ramenant du même coup vers les oreillers. Les mains dans les cheveux bruns, Haruhi appuya légèrement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait avancer sa tête. Il s'exécuta, et bientôt leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, leurs langues jouant de nouveau ensembles comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Cette sensation les électrisait. C'était si normal et étrange à la fois, une façon de faire passer à l'autre toute l'étendue de leurs sentiments. Manquant d'air, ils furent contraints de se séparer.

Kyouya fit alors lentement descendre ses lèvres, embrassant chaque partie du corps délicieux sous lui. Arrivé à la culotte noire, il regarda le visage d'Haruhi, rougit par l'excitation, avant de lécher son sexe à travers son fin sous vêtement. Haruhi lâcha un profond gémissement. Kyouya se débarrassa alors de l'encombrant bout de tissus, avant de reprendre son activité. Le plaisir gonfla comme une bulle dans le ventre de la jeune fille, la faisant gémir et pousser de petits cris de plaisir. La langue de son amant la pénétra, et l'orgasme la submergea avec une vitesse inattendue, la faisant crier de plaisir.

Kyouya se redressa. Il laissa à Haruhi le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Pour le moment, celle-ci avait l'impression qu'elle flottait sur un nuage à quelques milliers de kilomètres au-dessus du sol. Lentement, cette impression s'estompa, laissant place à un simple sentiment de contentement. Le brun embrassa le coin de ses lèvres, avant de s'attaquer à la bouche d'Haruhi. Celle-ci répondit au baiser, paresseusement d'abord, puis quémandant rapidement plus. Alors, Kyouya s'éloigna et écarta de ses mains les cuisses d'Haruhi. Tout en la regardant, il s'insinua en elle. Très doucement, il commença un mouvement de va et viens.

C'était la sensation la plus incroyable qu'ils n'aient jamais connus. Incomparable à toutes ces autres fois, et pourtant tellement proche. C'était comme si il y avait une chose en plus, insignifiante mais tellement importante en même temps. Une chose qui faisait tout. À présent, ils en étaient sûr. Ils s'aimaient. Peu à peu, Kyouya accéléra la cadence, faisant gémir et crier la brune. Ils continuèrent ainsi. Jusqu'à ce que ça devienne insupportable. Jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se tendent et qu'ils crient à l'unisson le prénom de l'autre. Puis, exténués mais inconscients de l'heure encore raisonnable, ils s'endormirent.

[...]

Kyouya se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il se leva rapidement, enfilant un pantalon et une chemise, puis se dépéchant d'aller ouvrir pour qu'Haruhi puisse continuer à dormir. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit son père, debout devant sa porte, suivi de ses frères, sa sœur et sa mère, ces deux dernières plus en retrait.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler? demanda son père sur un ton indiquant clairement qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre.

Le brun jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'étage où se trouvait son lit, avant de s'écarter pour les laisser passer tout en précisant:

- Essayez de ne pas faire trop de bruit s'il-vous-plaît. Haruhi dort.

Les nouveaux arrivant regardèrent vers le lit du plus jeune des Ootori, puis se détournèrent et se dirigèrent vers les canapés. Kyouya les invita a s'asseoir avant de les imiter. Face à son père, il s'attendait presque à des réprimandes, mais ce qui l'attendait était tout autre.

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il avec un air presque résigné.

Kyouya fut surpris un instant. Puis il répondit qu'Haruhi était celle qu'il voulait auprès de lui pour le restant de ses jours. Suite à cette révélation s'ensuivit une grande discussion, lors de laquelle seuls son père et ses frères prirent la parole. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent Kyouya, le laissant seul avec sa mère et sa sœur, ils avaient l'air plutôt satisfait, même si le plus jeune ne voyait pas en quoi un futur mariage avec Haruhi pourrait être satisfaisant pour eux. Plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine le rire de sa mère.

- Tu as tellement changé Kyouya. remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Devant l'air perdu de son fils, elle s'expliqua :

- Ton père t'a toujours élevé d'une façon si stricte. Tout le contraire de ce que je me suis efforcée de faire. Il t'a appris à voir le gain et à l'obtenir. Avant de la rencontrer, tu aurais vu tout ce qu'elle peut apporter à notre famille pour ton père. N'es-tu plus attiré par le profit ?

Kyouya prit un instant pour réfléchir. Avait-il vraiment tant changé ? Il ne s'en rendait lui-même pas compte. Puis, soudain, la réponse fût évidente.

-Si, maman. C'est juste que ce n'est plus pareil, désormais. J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus important.

Sa mère sourit avec bienveillance. Puis elle prévint Kyouya que Haruhi était attendue pour le repas du soir et que Fuyumi lui prêterais une robe pour l'occasion, avant de quitter la chambre.

Kyouya pensa alors à une chose étrange. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention jusqu'à présent, mais il n'avait jamais appelé son père « papa ». Qu'il soit en public ou en discussion privée avec lui, cela avait toujours été « père » depuis qu'il était enfant. Alors que c'était totalement l'inverse avec sa mère. En public, elle lui avait toujours apprit à l'appeler « mère ». Mais lorsqu'elle était seule avec lui, quand elle lui racontait des histoires le soir lorsqu'il était petit ou qu'elle le surveillait pendant qu'il jouait, ça avait toujours été « maman ». Ainsi, deux mondes distincts avaient été créés autours de lui. Le monde public, le moins drôle, celui qui été fait de discussions politiques et économiques, de chiffres et de comptes, et le monde de sa mère, celui dans lequel on s'amusait. C'était aussi dans ce monde-là qu'il avait rencontré Tamaki et Haruhi, ainsi que tous ses amis actuels.

Du mouvement le sortit de ses pensées et il releva la tête à temps pour voir Haruhi descendre les escaliers, enroulées dans un drap et l'air à peine réveillée. À cet instant, Kyouya se dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi adorable. La jeune fille lui prit les mains avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

- T'es déjà habillé ? remarqua-t-elle en baillant.

-On a un repas avec ma famille ce soir. Ils tiennent à ce que tu sois présente. Ma sœur t'a déjà amené une robe.

Haruhi tiqua immédiatement à cette phrase. Elle se détourna de Kyouya pour observer la robe. Elle n'était pas très différente de celles qu'elle avait l'habitude de mettre. Elle était juste un peu plus couvrante.

- Elle me prête aussi des sous-vêtements ou je peux mettre les miens ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton irrité.

Kyouya s'approcha lentement d'elle et l'enlaça. Il lui demanda ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. La plus jeune se retourna pour lui faire face avant de répondre :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tes parents veulent spécifiquement que je porte cette robe, j'aurais très bien pu porter une des miennes, elles ne sont pas très différentes. Franchement j'aurais…

Kyouya venait de l'embrasser pour couper toutes protestations. Après une négociation gagnée d'avance par Kyouya, ils se préparèrent tous les deux, l'heure du repas approchant.

[…]

À table, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue, ce qui surprit grandement Haruhi. Au lycée, lorsqu'elle mangeait avec le club d'hôte, ou encore lorsqu'elle mangeait avec son père, avant qu'il ne meurt, il y avait toujours énormément d'agitations. Ils parlaient de beaucoup de choses, se racontant leurs journées. Parfois, au lycée, plusieurs conversations avaient lieues en même temps, et n'importe qui y participait, ce qui signifiait souvent pour Haruhi qu'elle devait jongler entre une discussion sérieuse avec Kyouya et Tamaki sur les comptes du cercle ou la prochaine activité, et une discussion beaucoup moins sérieuse avec Hikaru et Kaoru sur la forme de la nourriture ou toute autre chose sans intérêt. Parfois, Hani mettait son grain de sel en décrivant les saveurs des derniers gâteaux qu'il avait mangeait. Haruhi s'emmêlait souvent les pinceaux, ne savant plus à qui elle parlait de quoi. Mais c'était cette confusion qui faisait des repas un moment de rigolade entre amis. Or, comme elle l'avait donc remarqué, c'était ici tout le contraire. Chacun mangeait dans son coin. Le père de Kyouya parlait, posant des questions banales à ses fils, et la situation ne se débloqua finalement que pendant le désert. Soudain, les questions du père de Kyouya se concentrèrent sur la jeune fille, et celle-ci en devint nerveuse. Le brun lui prit la main sous la table, ce qui eut pour effet de l'apaiser et de lui permettre de répondre plus facilement aux questions posées.

- Et donc, pourquoi es-tu entrée à Ouran déjà ? Il est déjà difficile d'y entrer lorsqu'on vient d'un milieu aisé, mais je n'imagine même pas pour une personne dans ton cas.

- Je veux devenir avocate. répondit Haruhi sans faire cas de l'insulte (?) présente dans la question.

- Oui, Kyouya m'avait dit que ta mère était elle-même avocate. (Kyouya inclina respectueusement la tête à la remarque de son père.) Comment te débrouilles-tu depuis la mort de ton père ? Il me semble que ce drame s'est produit au début de l'année, et que c'était lui qui subvenait à tes besoins depuis la mort de ta mère non ?

Haruhi paniqua totalement à cette question, tout comme Kyouya, même si celui-ci ne le montrait pas. Il pressa plus fort la main de la jeune fille tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Quelle excuse donné ? Ils n'allaient tout de même pas dire à son père qu'elle avait été contrainte à se prostituer et que c'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ? Tout un coup, il eut une idée :

- Elle a fait des petits boulots.

Devant l'air interrogateur de son père, il précisa :

- Nous avons vite appris cette nouvelle tragique. Dès lors, nous avons supprimé la dette qui retenait Haruhi au cercle et, à la place, nous l'avons payé pour qu'elle travaille en tant qu'hôte. Comme elle avait l'impression de se faire entretenir avec cette solution, elle a également pris un boulot à la superette de son quartier après les cours. Afin de la soulager un maximum, nous l'avons aidé un maximum dans ses cours. De cette façon, elle n'était pas pénalisée quant à son cursus scolaire et elle pouvait conserver sa bourse à Ouran.

Cette réponse eut l'air de satisfaire le père de Kyouya puisqu'il ne revint pas sur ce sujet. Très vite, le repas fut terminé et chacun put regagner sa chambre. Ce soir-là, Haruhi appela le bar pour annoncer sa démission, assurant aux filles qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'infiniment précieux, qu'elle était heureuse et qu'elle resterait en contact avec elles. Toutes lui souhaitèrent d'être la plus heureuse possible. Kyouya et elle passèrent le reste de la nuit à parler de tout et de rien, de choses importantes comme de choses sans intérêt, du présent et du futur. Ils avaient tous deux hâte de finir le lycée pour pouvoir se marier.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue: Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants

Kyouya était en ce moment plus anxieu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Tout pimpan dans son costume noir, observé par une cinquantaine de personnes toutes assises sur des chaises blanches et droites, il avala difficilement sa salive. Jetant un coups d'œil appeuré à Tamaki, il se vit offrir un sourire heureux et rassurant en échange. Reportant son attention sur le chemin blanc passant entre deux rangées de chaises, il entendit à peine la symphonie entamée par Tamaki. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée de leur maison. Kyouya allait entamer sa dernière année d'étude de médecine. Quand à Haruhi, elle venait de finir ses études d'avocate, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs obtenu avec brio. La double porte de la maison s'ouvrit, laissant passer la petite sœur des jumeaux et la petite sœur de Katsue, occupées à jeter des pétales de roses sur le tapis blanc. Elles étaient suivies d'une jeune femme brune aux cheveux mi-long, vêtues d'une robe rose pâle, ornée d'un ruban noué dans son dos, et d'une jupe en mousseline légèrement bouffante. À ses pieds, de simples ballerines. Derrière elle, la sœur de Kyouya portait sa traîne, aidée de Katsue. Mais Kyouya n'avait d'yeux que pour Haruhi. Sous sa robe, on devinait son ventre légèrement arrondie. Elle fit un sourire éclatant à Kyouya, et le brun posa doucement sa main sur son ventre, répondant à son sourire. Oui, ils allaient être très heureux.

Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivis durant ces deux années, tous ceux qui m'ont soutenus et encouragés. Tous ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews, mais qui sont tout de même là. C'est une belle aventure qui se termine, et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfiction, mais sur Teen Wolf cette fois. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu partager cette histoire avec vous, d'avoir fait aimer ce couple à quelques personnes, peut être.

Merci encore à tous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ^^


End file.
